


El amor es una plaga

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Chatting & Messaging, Future Fic, Gen, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: La única forma que tiene Sakusa Kiyoomi de mantener la cordura es escribirle a Wakatoshi. Sus mensajes lo ayudan a mantenerse a flote en medio de los duros entrenamientos y a lidiar con los necios de sus compañeros de equipo.Es por eso que le escribe todo el tiempo. No puede haber otra razón, ¿o sí?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	El amor es una plaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> De verdad que NO PEDÍ a la mejor hermana del mundo, pero la vida me la dio! De nuevo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a salir este fic pero me atreví a escribir a Ushijima porque las dos lo quisimos al mismo tiempo. El resultado fue... mejor de lo esperado.
> 
> A quien llegó hasta aquí sin ver los tags HAY SPOILERS DEL MANGA. Está ubicado en el futuro, así que si no has leído el último arco del manga, pues te doy unas horas para que vayas a ponerte al día y regreses (?) También hay muchos trozos de fic que son puros chats de Sakusa y Ushijima, aunque espero que nadie tenga un problema con eso.

Hinata Shouyou es como una bola de energía que no se está quieta. Kiyoomi no encuentra una mejor manera para describirlo, mientras observa cómo su nuevo compañero salta de aquí para allá, inspeccionando cada rincón del gimnasio. Hace tan sólo diez minutos atrás que el entrenador lo presentó al resto del equipo, así que es la gran novedad y por eso parece estar encantado con toda la atención que le están dando.

Kiyoomi recuerda que el entrenador los dejó ver desde las gradas las pruebas que estaban haciendo para reclutar nuevos miembros. Fue un par de días atrás y llegó al último porque quería asegurarse que el resto de sus compañeros ya estuvieran sentados y así él podía escoger un sitio apartado desde donde ver las pruebas con tranquilidad. También recuerda que toda su estrategia se fue al demonio porque Bokuto, quien había ido al baño, llegó justo detrás de él y, luego de saludarlo con un manotazo en la espalda, lo arrastró hacia la esquina de las gradas más bulliciosa que pudo encontrar. Todavía le resuenan los tímpanos de los gritos de Bokuto en ese entonces, agitando los brazos con mucha fuerza para que su _kouhai_ , como no perdió tiempo de explicarle, pudiera notarlo.

Después de escuchar toda la palabrería de Bokuto y los comentarios de Miya, Kiyoomi deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no seleccionaran a Hinata Shouyou para el equipo. Se trató de un deseo puramente personal, partido desde el egoísmo, porque ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con dos seres tan exasperantes como aquellos, para añadir a un tercero.

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No seas tímido! —Miya agita ambos brazos, para llamar su atención. Lleva haciéndolo desde hace aproximadamente veinte segundos porque Kiyoomi, muy molesto, empezó a contar el tiempo.

La vida, por supuesto, sigue riéndose de él en su propia cara.

Kiyoomi arruga la nariz y termina de acomodarse la chaqueta, pretendiendo que nada de lo que escucha es con él. Se arregla con cuidado las mangas de la chaqueta, de manera bastante compulsiva, pues está seguro que esa mañana vio un hilo fuera de lugar. No tuvo tiempo de cortarlo antes de salir de casa, o habría llegado tarde al entrenamiento, pero ahora el hilo no está allí y empieza a preguntarse si lo imaginó. Lo rebusca entre los pliegues de la tela hasta que, por fin, lo encuentra: está enrollado como una oruga, a un paso de convertirse en un capullo. No puede celebrar su pequeño triunfo porque los pasos de Bokuto, los reconoce porque suenan como un estruendo contra el piso del gimnasio, se acercan hacia él.

Kiyoomi respira profundo y cuenta de forma regresiva del uno al cinco, pidiendo una pizca más de paciencia de lo normal.

—¡Omi-kun! ¿Pero estás tratando de ignorarnos en serio? —Bokuto le da una palmada, tomándolo por el hombro y a Kiyoomi le hace falta un par de décimas de segundo para notar que su compañero llegó trotando al gimnasio, porque percibe el sudor en su cercanía.

Tiene que contar hasta cinco otra vez, esta vez de forma consecutiva.

—¡Shouyou! No se lo tengas muy en cuenta, a Omi-kun le gusta jugar al antisocial, pero te prometo que no es tan terrible sobre la cancha. —Miya sonríe con todos los dientes, pero no le está hablando a él sino a Hinata, quien es el único que trasluce vergüenza en su postura corporal.

—Omi-san, ¡quiero decir Sakusa-san! —exclama Hinata, con las mejillas tan enrojecidas que parece que acaba de salir de la cancha luego de un arduo partido. Hinata sonríe, un gesto nervioso que lo hace ver más pequeño de lo que en realidad es—. ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Quería… conocerte! Nunca nos enfrentamos en la escuela, pero… pero… bueno, ¡eras una leyenda, Sakusa-san!

El eco de la frase le hace cosquillas, no sólo en los tímpanos, sino también en las rodillas y la espalda, haciéndolo temblar como un árbol desnudo en invierno. Kiyoomi contiene la respiración, mientras siente cómo las mejillas se le encienden, una combustión de sorpresa y vergüenza, que lo deja sin aire por momentos. ¿Es un halago o una forma indirecta de meterse con él? Kiyoomi no está seguro, pero la carcajada de Bokuto explota la burbuja en la que se encuentra y recuerda que está en el gimnasio, rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Omi-kun siente vergüenza, esto no se ve todos los días…

Kiyoomi arruga las cejas y le lanza una mirada de fastidio a Miya, mientras decide que es suficiente por hoy. No tiene por qué interactuar con ninguno de sus compañeros si no es absolutamente indispensable. Lo último que hace es una rápida reverencia a Hinata, para no perder las buenas costumbres y luego da media vuelta, caminando hacia los vestidores. Ignora los gritos de Miya y Bokuto mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la búsqueda de aquel hilo tan mezquino y escurridizo, o será incapaz de estar tranquilo.

Cuando se aleja de allí, todavía alcanza a escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, llamándolo varias veces. A él no le importa pasar por maleducado cuando lo que quiere es tranquilidad y no un dolor de cabeza gratuito. Alcanza a despedirse del entrenador con un leve asentimiento, apresurando el paso a los vestidores hasta llegar a su casillero y busca su mochila. Está casi seguro que en uno de los bolsillos exteriores tiene unas tijeras, que lleva siempre consigo para mantener sus uñas en perfecto estado. Piensa utilizarla para cortarse aquel hilo molesto que sobresale de su chaqueta, pero mientras la está buscando, se topa con su teléfono. La luz parpadea en la pantalla, indicándole que tiene mensajes nuevos. En el fondo no quiere distraerse, teme que los demás lleguen a los casilleros y no lo dejen irse en paz, pero aquella luz es una distracción que le despierta la curiosidad.

No puede evitar tomar el teléfono y fijarse en los mensajes, tan sólo para deshacerse de aquel tintineo molesto en un extremo de la pantalla. Tiene un mensaje de su hermano mayor, preguntándole si de verdad irá a cenar con la familia el próximo fin de semana. Otro mensaje es de Komori, porque al parecer su primo también tiene que recordarle sobre la cena familiar, pero al menos tiene la decencia de recordarle que, después de la cena, pueden quedar para entrenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Hay un énfasis extraño en los “viejos tiempos”, como si Kiyoomi y él tuvieran casi cuarenta años.

Él último mensaje es de Wakatoshi. Es mucho más directo que el de su hermano mayor y menos jocoso que el de Komori. Son dos frases, una para confirmarle que sí va a cambiar su rutina de entrenamientos y otra para desearle un buen día. Kiyoomi repasa el texto, una y otra vez, como si en lugar de dos frases le ocuparan toda la pantalla. Guarda el teléfono, con mucho cuidado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la mochila, sintiéndose repentinamente más liviano, como si todo el ruido que proviene desde el gimnasio no pudiera afectarlo en lo absoluto.

Kiyoomi suspira apenas, echándose la mochila al hombro, olvidándose de las tijeras y aquel hilo fastidioso por un instante. En un giro de acontecimientos, cambian algunas de sus prioridades.

De pronto, lo más importante es volver a casa.

***

[7:08 p.m.] Sakusa K.: Hinata Shouyou acaba de firmar por el equipo.

[7:13 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿Hinata Shouyou?

[7:19 p.m.] Sakusa K.: pensé que te gustaría saberlo, va a jugar como rematador. Yo no lo conocía, pero Miya y Bokuto no dejaban de hablar de él. Es fastidioso.

[7:22 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿fastidioso?

[7:25 p.m.] Sakusa K.: MUY fastidioso. No se callan. Bokuto habla demasiado. Hinata parece igual que él. Me van a doler los oídos.

[7:31 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: puedes usar audífonos. A nivel medio no causa daño en los oídos.

[7:32 p.m.] Sakusa K.: probaré eso si ignorarlos no funciona. Al menos escuché que Hinata es muy bueno, dicen que estaba jugando en Brasil.

[7:37 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿Brasil?

[7:39 p.m.] Sakusa K.: sí. O eso fue lo que escuché a Bokuto decir. Hoy sólo lo estaban presentando al equipo, mañana tiene su primer entrenamiento, así que ya te contaré.

[7:41 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: buena suerte.

***

Pasa una semana hasta que Bokuto, recién bañado después de los entrenamientos, sugiere que salgan a comer juntos. Es evidente que cuando dice “juntos” lo está incluyendo a él, pero Kiyoomi utiliza la estrategia de ignorar y pretender que no le están hablando. Incluso rebusca en la mochila los audífonos, pero no alcanza a ponérselos porque Bokuto se le atraviesa en el camino. Le da palmadas amistosas en la espalda, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en los vestidores del gimnasio. Kiyoomi lo mira por encima del hombro, mientras no deja de pensar que Bokuto está demasiado cerca y que tiene que tomarse un día entero para explicarle por qué es de mala educación violar el espacio personal de los demás.

—¿Qué?

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Tú también estás invitado! —exclama Bokuto y entonces, como si nada, le sonríe. Con todos los dientes, el tipo de sonrisa pesada y grande que parece que se caerá de su rostro en cualquier momento. Kiyoomi está a punto de decirle que no quiere ser invitado a nada, pero entonces, de un salto tan rápido que seguro rompe la barrera del sonido, aparece Hinata a la par de Bokuto. Tiene el rostro enrojecido por el entrenamiento, pero lleva una toalla sobre los hombros, con una sonrisa igual o más brillante que la de Bokuto. Kiyoomi no entiende cómo es que lo hacen, cómo parecen tener una alegría innata todo el tiempo y no lucir exhaustos.

—Omi-san, yo… —Hinata sigue hablando, pero él ya no lo escucha, porque usa aquel diminutivo que le puso Miya una vez y que se extendió a buena parte del equipo. No recuerda que nadie le haya preguntado qué le parecía si se tomaban la confianza de llamarlo de esa manera. Hinata sólo lleva unos días y ya es uno más de sus compañeros—… así que de verdad me gustaría que vinieras. ¡Si quieres! No sé si tengas algo más que hacer, pero… no conozco Osaka, sería bueno conocerla con amigos.

Hinata pronuncia la última palabra con un énfasis casi infantil que le hace cosquillas en la punta de la garganta. Amigos. Kiyoomi tiene todo un discurso preparado sobre cómo ser compañeros de equipo no es lo mismo que ser amigos. Bokuto, Miya, y ahora Hinata, son sus compañeros a quien les debe camaradería sobre la cancha y toda la cordialidad que pueda cuando no están entrenando. Pero cree que “amigo” es una etiqueta demasiado especial para repartirla por allí como si fueran cupones de descuento del supermercado. Komori no es sólo su primo, también es su amigo. Wakatoshi es su amigo. Pero a Hinata lleva de conocerlo hace menos de una semana, no puede entrar en la misma categoría que los dos primeros.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos! Es más, para que vean que soy muy buen anfitrión, yo invito… —Miya, con ese aire de sabelotodo que siempre lleva encima, zanja la situación al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta de su casillero.

—No tienes que invitar tú, aquí todos somos capaces de…

—¡Bokkun! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Omi-kun nos está invitando! —Miya da una palmada que resuena en todos los vestidores. Está seguro de que Tomas y Barnes también los están escuchando, pero ninguno de los dos se detiene y continúan hacia la salida de los vestidores. Kiyoomi siente un montón de envidia cuando los ve alejarse, mientras que él se queda con tres enormes problemas a su alrededor—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Shouyou-kun?

Kiyoomi arruga la nariz, dispuesto a hacer un comentario ácido, porque lo tiene acumulado en la boca del estómago y se muere por salir a la luz. Pero la sonrisa de Hinata lo detiene, es un gesto tan genuino y espontáneo que lo desarma por completo. Es como la sonrisa de Bokuto, pero aún peor, porque Kiyoomi siente que es como ver a su hermano pequeño, si tuviera, agradeciéndole por algo.

—Pero tengo que volver temprano a casa. No sé ustedes, pero yo sí duermo las ocho horas de sueño reglamentarias… —quiere sonar amenazante, pero no sabe si lo consigue, porque lo único que escucha a su alrededor son risas y aplausos, como si estuvieran celebrando una victoria después de un partido particularmente agotador.

Kiyoomi se echa la mochila al hombro, mientras empieza a contar y hacer cálculos en la cabeza. Está seguro de que gastará cientos de yenes en una sola noche, algo impensable para él porque prefiere comer en casa, en lugar de salir a restaurantes que cobran demasiado y que, además, desconocía cuál era el trato higiénico que le daban a sus ingredientes antes de que llegaran a la mesa para su consumo. Kiyoomi inspira hondo, mientras hace un esfuerzo por alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que lo paralicen y decida que no va a moverse de allí bajo ningún concepto.

Así que se relaja, se acomoda la mochila y echa a andar detrás de sus compañeros. Bokuto es quien parece guiarlos, porque cuando salen del gimnasio es quien marca el paso y los obliga a cruzar la calle. Kiyoomi se sube el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello, pues la brisa vespertina le hace cosquillas en la piel. Escucha las voces de Miya y Bokuto un par de pasos más adelante, hablando sobre Osaka y todas las cosas que pueden hacer allí para divertirse. Suenan tan convencidos que no duda de que sean capaces de convencer a cualquier turista que se les cruce por la calle, el problema es que Kiyoomi sabe que le están sugiriendo a Hinata que visiten todo ese montón de sitios juntos. Y ahora ya no tiene de dudas de que ese _juntos_ lo incluye también a él.

Aquella perspectiva le eriza la piel y está a punto de detenerse allí en medio de la acera, pero Bokuto tira de él antes de que eso suceda. Kiyoomi arrastra los pies, trastabillando por el agarre tan repentino de Bokuto. Le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta por qué aquel trato tan brusco y es que Bokuto lo acomoda justo frente a un restaurante. La puerta es pequeña, está seguro que sólo puede pasar una persona a la vez, pero el restaurante en sí mismo parece amplio porque las ventanas dejan ver todo su interior. Los colores de las mesas y la decoración son en tonos neutros, que invitan a los hambrientos o indecisos a entrar. La gente que está sentada en las mesas parece estar disfrutando de un tremendo festín, el único problema es que el restaurante luce abarrotado.

Kiyoomi carraspea y se arregla el cuello de la chaqueta, como si quisiera arrancarse el cosquilleo incómodo que le recorre todo el cuerpo. El restaurante está a tope y él va a entrar allí junto con sus bulliciosos compañeros. No puede imaginarse un escenario peor que éste.

—¡Es el mejor lugar de _yakiniku_ de toda la ciudad! —cuando lo escucha, recuerda que Bokuto ha dicho en infinidad de ocasiones que esa es su comida favorita _en todo el mundo_ , con esas palabras exactas.

Hinata da un saltito junto a Bokuto, emocionado de la misma manera que lo haría un niño en una fábrica de chucherías. Kiyoomi siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y se frota las manos, en un intento desesperado por espantar la ansiedad que se apodera de él. Es Miya quien da un paso al frente y abre la puerta, invitándolos a todos a entrar, mientras agita el brazo de manera exagerada. Lo único que puede pensar, mientras sigue el rastro de los pasos de Bokuto, es que le dirá a Wakatoshi que de nada sirvieron sus deseos de buena suerte.

***

[8:21 p.m.] Sakusa K.: era un lugar espantoso, estaba atestado de gente y se demoraron casi veinte minutos en atendernos.

[8:22 p.m.] Sakusa K.: pero fue gracioso cuando Bokuto se atragantó con la comida. Estaba demasiado hambriento y se olvidó de los modales. Pensé que acabaríamos en el hospital.

[8:26 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿Están bien?

[8:28 p.m.] Sakusa K.: Bokuto todavía respiraba cuando nos despedimos. ¿Cómo dice el dicho? ¿Hierba mala nunca muere?

[8:30 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: no creo en ese dicho: las malas hierbas hay que cortarlas de raíz.

[8:31 p.m.] Sakusa K.: creo que me gusta más ese dicho. Lo que pasa es que no puedo cortar a mis compañeros de equipo.

[8:32 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿y cómo vas con tu rutina de entrenamientos? Es ambiciosa. Debería probarla también.

[8:34 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: estoy más certero en las prácticas. El entrenador también opina igual.

[8:35 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: deberías intentarla.

[8:37 p.m.] Sakusa K.: lo hare. Hablaré con mi entrenador.

***

Kiyoomi sube despacio las escaleras de su edificio hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde está su apartamento. Normalmente las sube y baja trotando, como un calentamiento antes de llegar a entrenar con el equipo. Pero ese día se siente tan cansado que incluso consideró utilizar el ascensor. Sube las escaleras gracias a muy pocas fuerzas y demasiada voluntad, se siente triunfal cuando por fin alcanza la perilla de la puerta. Es apenas el tercer día en que implementa la nueva rutina de ejercicios que le sugirió Wakatoshi y se siente tan cansado como el primero. Tiene calambres en los músculos y se siente hambriento una hora antes de lo acostumbrado.

Cuando llega a casa, deja la mochila en una esquina y lo primero que hace después de quitarse los zapatos es tirarse al sofá más cercano. Kiyoomi cierra los ojos, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que llegó tan cansado a casa. Ahoga la respiración contra los almohadones del sofá, dejando que la quietud del apartamento lo arrope.

No está muy seguro cuántos minutos pasan hasta que Kiyoomi decide voltearse, acomodando los almohadones bajo la cabeza. Se queda mirando al techo, normalizando poco a poco su respiración. Todavía tiene el cabello húmedo, se bañó muy rápido en los vestidores del gimnasio y ni siquiera se despidió del resto del equipo. Está casi seguro que Bokuto sí que se despidió de él, pero Kiyoomi ya estaba demasiado lejos como para cerciorarse y tampoco se giró para despedirse. El contraste del bullicio del gimnasio con la tranquilidad de su apartamento es abismal. Kiyoomi se siente abrigado por el silencio, como si estuviera, por fin, en su ambiente natural.

Inspira hondo, preguntándose de pronto si Wakatoshi también se sintió así de cansado los primeros días. De momento sólo habla maravillas de su nueva rutina de entrenamiento y de cómo ahora sus remates son mucho mejores que antes. Hasta ahora, sólo hablan de sus avances, pero Kiyoomi tiene ganas de hablar con él para preguntarle con más detalle cómo fueron los primeros días. Así que, aunque lo que más le pide su cuerpo sea continuar inmóvil en el sofá, se pone de pie para alcanzar el teléfono que todavía descansa en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su mochila.

Como ya está de pie, deja la mochila sobre el sofá y dirige los pasos hacia la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua. No está particularmente sediento, pero quiere hidratarse lo más que pueda antes de prepararse la cena. Después de servirse agua, descansa el vaso sobre la mesita de la cocina y vuelve a prestarle atención a su teléfono. Tiene de fondo de pantalla una fotografía de Tokio, la última vez que fue allí de visita pasó un par de días con la familia y, casi sin querer, coincidió también con Wakatoshi. Fue un encuentro casual y totalmente improvisado, porque quería conseguir un suplemento energético que vendían en una tienda de Koganei.

Wakatoshi se ofreció a acompañarlo porque conocía la tienda y, al salir, las vistas nocturnas de Tokio lo llenaron de una nostalgia increíble. Kiyoomi no recuerda haberse sentido tan nostálgico por haber vuelto a casa antes, y tampoco está muy seguro por qué decidió tomar aquella fotografía, llena de luces artificiales que pareen puntitos borrosos sobre los edificios. Pero evoca con claridad la expresión de Wakatoshi diciéndole que Tokio, su ciudad, le gustaba igual que Miyagi para vivir. Eso fue hace casi cuatro meses atrás y, desde entonces, no han vuelto a verse en persona.

Kiyoomi carraspea, pues abre el chat que tiene con Wakatoshi. Según el registro del chat, hace unas seis horas que no se hablan y se sorprende al darse cuenta que lo echa de menos. Generalmente, no pasa tanto tiempo entre sus mensajes. Pero Kiyoomi tuvo un día muy agotador, así que el teléfono quedó olvidado hasta el fondo de la mochila.

Estira las piernas bajo la mesa, sintiéndose repentinamente ligero y con los dedos listos para escribirle a su amigo. Sin embargo, le salta una notificación en el teléfono y todos sus planes se van a la basura. Kiyoomi parpadea, porque la foto que aparece en un extremo de la pantalla es la de Miya, pero no entiende por qué le está mandando fotos de comida a él. No tiene tiempo para preguntar qué demonios está pasando porque una segunda fotografía aparece, pero esta vez no es Miya quien se la envía, sino Bokuto. Para cuando aparece un tercer mensaje, ya ni siquiera se sorprende de que sea de Hinata.

Un grupo de chat.

Kiyoomi se siente estúpido porque le toma aproximadamente diez segundos descubrir lo que está pasando. Alguien, seguramente Miya instigado por Bokuto, creó un grupo de chat y lo agregaron sin pedirle permiso. Es en estos momentos cuando recuerda que, en algún momento, Komori le había dicho que había una manera de impedir que te agregaran a grupos sin consulta previa. Ahora se siente ridículo, porque en su momento pensó que era una idea maravillosa, pero es obvio que se olvidó de activar la opción en su teléfono.

Hoy está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Chasquea los labios, vociferando maldiciones como si realmente sus compañeros pudieran estar allí para escucharlo. Al menos lo ayuda a sentirse mejor, pero eso sólo dura un par de minutos porque luego ve que alguien, no se fija en quién, mandó una nota de voz al grupo y se siente mareado. Kiyoomi considera si salirse del grupo sin hacer ningún comentario, pero está seguro que eso sería peor. Sabe que, si les da pie, lo perseguirán hasta que acepte entrar nuevamente, así que decide rendirse a las circunstancias y selecciona con cuidado un _emoji_ para estrenarse en el grupo. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos se decide por el pulgar levantado. Lo envía sin saber si le está respondiendo a alguien de manera directa o si puede ser interpretado como un saludo. No se queda a averiguarlo, pues apaga la pantalla del teléfono y lo deja reposando frente a él otra vez.

Kiyoomi empieza a preguntarse seriamente si está pagando algún comportamiento de su vida pasada. Es la única explicación, aunque traída de los pelos, para su situación. Se bebe el agua a grandes sorbos, pensando que lo mejor será prepararse la cena antes de que empiece a darle apetito en serio.

Cuando se levanta de la silla, mira el teléfono una última vez, prometiéndose que le escribirá a Wakatoshi en un rato, mientras está cenando. Espera que pare entonces la actividad de su nuevo y alegre chat grupal ya haya disminuido, al menos un poco.

***

[9:45 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿No has pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si el voleibol fuera un deporte individual?

[9:46 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: no.

[9:46 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: esta no es una pregunta al azar… ¿Cierto?

[9:47 p.m.] Sakusa K.: no.

[9:47 p.m.] Sakusa K.: es sólo que a veces pienso que el deporte no es sólo practicar y practicar, también es convivir con tus compañeros de equipo. A veces es difícil.

[9:48 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: es complicado. A veces.

[9:50 p.m.] Sakusa K.: la mayoría del tiempo es muy complicado, Wakatoshi-kun.

[9:51 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: sería más complicado rematar, bloquear y hacer pases al mismo tiempo.

[9:52 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: eso lo aprendí hace tiempo.

[9:53 p.m.] Sakusa K.: supongo que tienes razón. Quizás lo complicado es el tipo de compañeros que te tocan, porque no los puedes escoger. Tal vez… todo sería mejor si tú y yo fuéramos compañeros, Wakatoshi-kun.

[9:54 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: seremos compañeros.

[9:55 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿qué?

[9:56 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: seremos compañeros, en la Selección de Japón.

[10:00 p.m.] Sakusa K.: … de nuevo tienes razón, Wakatoshi-kun.

***

Kiyoomi no tiene la más mínima idea de quién es Kozume Kenma hasta unas dos horas antes de conocerlo en persona. Bokuto intenta explicarle todo en unos cuantos minutos, pero habla demasiado rápido y es difícil seguirle el hilo de la conversación. Pero está seguro de que escucha “Nekoma” en medio de todas las frases que escupe Bokuto y es así como algo empieza a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Kiyoomi es incapaz de memorizar todos los nombres de los jugadores con quienes se cruza, así fue en la secundaria y así es ahora que juega como profesional. Pero sí que tiene más retentiva para los nombres de los equipos y Nekoma siempre le llegaba de oídas, sobre todo en sus últimos tres años de escuela, pues eran un fuerte contendiente en las preliminares de Tokio para el torneo nacional.

Bokuto es quien más habla de Kozume, porque es el tipo de persona que debe hablar hasta en sueños, pero en realidad es Hinata quien parece más afectado por su inminente llegada. Según entiende, Kozume tiene una compañía y es quien patrocinó la carrera de Hinata cuando estaba en Brasil. A Kiyoomi le parece una historia digna de un guion de cine, pero quizás es porque tiene que asimilar todo muy rápido y tiene pocos minutos para hacerse una idea de quién es Kozume hasta que él llega a las puertas del gimnasio.

En lo primero que se fija es en su estatura. Mientras Bokuto hablaba de él, lo imaginó como un tipo mucho más alto que el muchacho que aparece frente a sus ojos. Kozume empuja con cuidado la puerta, como un soldado que está escabulléndose en territorio enemigo. Lleva puesta una ropa holgada, una camisa con las mangas tan largas que le cubren parte de las manos y lleva el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Cuando se fija en eso, Kiyoomi no imagina cómo sería jugar deportes con el pelo tan largo, pero luego recuerda que Bokuto también dijo que ya no juega al voleibol. De hecho, ahora que sigue atando cabos en su memoria, Bokuto dijo que Kozume es un _gamer_ profesional y que, aparentemente, es muy famoso.

Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, Kiyoomi siente curiosidad. Sobre todo, porque Kozume no parece interesado en nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Observa cómo Hinata se precipita hacia él, corriendo como si Kozume fuera la cinta que marca el final de una carrera. No se sorprende cuando Hinata abre los brazos, echándolos al cuello de Kozume, atrapándolo como una red. Debe hacerlo con fuerza, porque quizás Hinata no sabe hacerlo de otra forma, pues Kiyoomi observa cómo Kozume se tambalea. Ambos cuerpos se balacean, de un lado al otro, como un baile rítmico que excluye a todos los que están cerca.

Kiyoomi está seguro que Hinata sonríe un promedio de doce horas al día, pero cree que es la primera vez que lo ve con aquella expresión en su rostro. Hinata resplandece como las primeras horas de la mañana, es como esos primeros rayos de sol que irrumpen en las penumbras, anunciando que ya es un nuevo día.

—¡Kenma! ¡Ya quería verte! —Hinata rompe el abrazo, pero apenas se separa de Kozume. Lo toma de las manos, tirando de él una y otra vez, como si ambos estuvieran encima de un columpio invisible.

—Pensé que llegaría tarde. Tenía una reunión y tomó más tiempo del necesario —a diferencia de Hinata, la voz de Kenma es como un susurro ahogado. Las palabras suenan como golpes suaves de alguien que toca la puerta para anunciarse. Le está sonriendo a Hinata, un gesto contenido pero que luce genuino y espléndido—. Lo siento, Shouyou.

—¡No importa, Kenma! —Hinata se inclina, lo hace tan rápido que Kiyoomi piensa que aquel gesto tan brusco acabará en tragedia. Pero Hinata se detiene justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Kozume, rozando sus narices con suavidad. Mientras los observa sonreírse mutuamente, con sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra, Kiyoomi siente un resquemor en el pecho, pues tiene el presentimiento de que es el tipo de escenario íntimo que está prohibido para ojos de terceros—. ¡Te extrañé!

—Nos vimos hace una semana, Shouyou…

—¡No importa! —Hinata arruga el rostro, con una expresión infantil que a él le parece ridícula pero que a Kozume le arranca una carcajada. Es una risa diminuta, que parece nacerle desde la punta de la lengua y no desde los pulmones. Hinata vuelve a inclinarse hacia él, pero esta vez le hunde el rostro en el cuello, mientras que Kozume lo abraza por la cintura.

Kiyoomi está allí de pie, con la mochila colgándole al hombro y una botella de agua en la mano, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Es como si se hubiera colado sin boleto como espectador a una obra de teatro. Arruga la nariz y quita la mirada, porque está seguro que allí, en medio de tanto roce y abrazos, hay un par de besos también, pero no los mira con detenimiento porque todavía le queda algo de pudor. En su afán por no fijarse en lo que están haciendo Hinata y Kozume, su mirada se encuentra con la de Bokuto, quien sí parece encantado con todo lo que está bien.

Siente una picazón en la garganta, como si la frase estuviera atrapada en sus cuerdas vocales y luchara por salir a pesar de sus intentos por contenerla. Kiyoomi no quiere sonar como un chismoso, pues no hay nada que odie más que las personas que se meten en la vida de los demás, pero el espectáculo es muy difícil de ignorar, está sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Ellos… están… están…? —Kiyoomi se siente estúpido porque, aunque tiene la palabra en la punta de la lengua, es incapaz de pronunciarla. Para su fortuna, o tal vez para su desgracia, Bokuto parece comprenderlo porque se ríe, dándole una de sus características palmadas en la espalda que casi lo hacen perder el equilibrio.

Bokuto alza las cejas, una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, hasta que Kiyoomi se siente mareado y tiene que quitar la mirada.

—Empezaron a salir cuando Hinata estaba en Brasil. ¿Te lo imaginas, Omi-kun? Yo siempre lo sospeché, se hablaban todo el tiempo. ¡Con todo y la diferencia de horario! —Bokuto truena los dedos, llamando la atención de Hinata y Kozume, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acerquen. Los aludidos tardan un instante en reaccionar, a Kiyoomi le parece que a Hinata le cuesta particularmente separarse de Kozume—. ¡Kenma! ¿Es que ahora tu estilo es ignorar a los amigos? ¡No me hagas ir por ti!

—¡Sólo estábamos saludándonos, Bokuto-san! —es la pobre excusa de Hinata. Resulta tan ridícula que incluso Kiyoomi se ríe, aunque alcanza a apretar los labios para disimular lo suficiente y mantener su dignidad.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Bokuto-san. —Kozume lo saluda con una leve inclinación y eso es suficiente para que la aparente indignación de Bokuto se evapore. Abraza a Kozume como quien abraza a un hijo: con los brazos abiertos de par en par y elevándolo un par de centímetros del suelo. Kiyoomi no está muy seguro de cómo es que a Kozume no se le rompen un par de costillas, pero está sonriendo cuando Bokuto lo deposita en el suelo otra vez—. Sigues igual que siempre.

—¡Me ofendes, Kenma! ¡No estoy como siempre, estoy mejor que nunca! —exclama Bokuto, soltando una carcajada que resuena en el gimnasio. Kiyoomi observa de pronto las gradas vacías y es consciente de lo diminutos que son, que están allí en un gimnasio vacío y que la sonrisa de Hinata rellena todos los espacios en blanco, porque todavía sostiene la mano de Kozume. Se pregunta si es a esto a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice que la vida está compuesta de pequeños detalles. Las palabras de Bokuto vuelven a su cabeza, como un golpeteo rítmico, un cosquilleo incómodo que se le mete entre los poros de la piel.

Empezaron a salir en Brasil. Cuando los separaban miles de kilómetros y varios husos horarios. Pero hablaban todos los días. Eso es lo que dice la gente del amor, que sin importar dónde esté la otra persona, estás atada a ella con un hilo invisible e inquebrantable. Da igual si viven en países diferentes, o si están en dos ciudades diferentes, siempre están conectadas.

A Kiyoomi le arde el pecho de pronto y, mientras escucha la estruendosa risa de Bokuto, se lleva la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, allí donde reposa con tranquilidad su teléfono.

***

[6:57 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿dices que Hinata Shouyou tiene… novio?

[6:59 p.m.] Sakusa K.: eso fue lo que dijo hace un rato. Kozume también jugó voleibol en la escuela, pero ahora juega videojuegos.

[7:00 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿videojuegos?

[7:01 p.m.] Sakusa K.: eso dijo. También dijo que era dueño de una empresa. Pero la mayoría de las cosas las dijo Bokuto, así que seguro que sólo me enteré de la mitad.

[7:02 p.m.] Sakusa K.: también parece que se hicieron novios cuando Hinata estaba en Brasil.

[7:08 p.m.] Sakusa K.: lo siento, parezco un periódico amarillista. Es sólo que… es muy molesto.

[7:10 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿qué es molesto?

[7:12 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿el amor? Eso de abrazarse y besarse en público o ir tomados de las manos a todos lados. Hinata parecía hipnotizado. Es muy raro.

[7:14 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: eso no suena bien. Si se distrae dejará de entrenar como se debe.

[7:15 p.m.] Sakusa K.: no había pensado en eso, pero también es cierto. Yo creo que el amor es como una plaga, Wakatoshi-kun.

***

Kiyoomi se está ablandando.

Es la única explicación lógica que tiene para haber aceptado la invitación de Hinata. Cuando su compañero le preguntó qué iba a hacer en su día libre, Kiyoomi cometió el error de ser sincero. Fue así como acabó cediendo a la presión de grupo, algo impensable en su adolescencia. Al menos tiene que concederle a Hinata que su sala es mucho más ordenada de lo que imaginó. Tiene un sofá lleno de cojines, una alfombra que reposa bajo una mesa circular que está llena de chucherías para comer y una pared repleta de fotografías.

Es imposible ignorar aquella pared tan llamativa, en especial porque Miya y Bokuto no dejan de hacer preguntas al respecto. Kiyoomi se queda un par de pasos más atrás, pero inspecciona con curiosidad las fotos que alcanza a ver. Hay una de Hinata, muchísimo más pequeño, con un balón de voleibol en compañía de una niña, idéntica a él, así que asume que debe ser su hermana menor. Hay otras donde sale Hinata con sus compañeros de la escuela, Kiyoomi alcanza leer “Karasuno” en las camisetas. Recuerda que no tiene grandes referencias del equipo, excepto por todo lo que le contó Wakatoshi alguna vez.

Kiyoomi recuerda el momento exacto en que se enteró de que Wakatoshi no participaría en el Torneo de Primavera. Estaba en casa, entrenando por su cuenta, cuando Komori llegó a su casa para contarle la noticia. Le bastó una mirada con su primo para darse cuenta de cuál había sido el resultado del partido. Recuerda que no pudo hablar durante un par de minutos y que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo un instante, digiriendo la noticia a las prisas. Le tomó casi una hora buscar el teléfono para escribirle a Wakatoshi.

Ahora mismo no recuerda cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas, pero recuerda la sensación de soledad mientras leía los comentarios de Wakatoshi sobre el partido. En ese momento fue muy consciente de la cantidad de kilómetros que los separaban y que había contado con que volvieran a verse muy pronto. Kiyoomi siente la garganta seca, porque recuerda con exactitud haberse dormido con el teléfono aferrado a sus manos aquella noche.

—¿Estas fotos son de Brasil, Shouyou-kun? —la pregunta de Miya lo arranca de sus recuerdos, transportándolo de nuevo al apartamento de Hinata.

—¡Sí! Cuando jugaba voleibol de playa… ¡Y este es Pedro! —Hinata se mete en medio de Bokuto y Miya, señalando una de las fotografías en la pared. Kiyoomi no quiere perder la dignidad, pero aprovecha la distracción para acercarse un poco más y así poder ver mejor. En la fotografía, distingue a Hinata, con la piel muy bronceada por el sol y una gorra que le esconde parte del rostro. A su lado, hay un muchacho que le está pasando el brazo por uno de los hombros. Parece que están en la playa, pero Kiyoomi distingue una red de voleibol en la esquina derecha de la fotografía. Es un paraje tan soleado que siente picazón en la piel de imaginarse el calor que debió hacer al momento en que tomaron aquella foto.

—No veo aquí ninguna foto con Kenma, ¿él sabe de esto? ¿Cómo es que no ha protestado? ¡Me ofenderé en su nombre! —Bokuto agita los brazos, señalando la pared de manera acusadora y provocando que Hinata se sonroje de vergüenza. Kiyoomi nota cómo Hinata se encoge, como haría cualquier niño cuando lo pillan haciendo algo mal.

—¡No es eso! Tengo muchas fotos con Kenma, pero todavía no decido cuál de todas poner en la pared. ¡Son muchas! Es difícil escoger una favorita… —Hinata sigue sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras da aquella explicación tan ridícula. A Bokuto también debe hacerle gracia porque suelta una carcajada, mientras que Miya le da un codazo a Hinata. Los dos parecen muy divertidos atormentándolo y quizás es por eso que Kiyoomi decide romper una lanza en favor del pobre Hinata, quien no parece saber cómo salir de aquel lío.

—Debe ser difícil decidir una sola foto si tienes tantas con Kozume… —dice de pronto, con voz neutra y toda la seriedad que encuentra en su repertorio. Se arrepiente enseguida, porque a Miya y Bokuto les brillan los ojos nada más escucharlo. Kiyoomi chasquea la lengua, dándose cuenta de que acaba de servirles en bandeja de plata un arma para que se metan con él.

Es la última vez que prueba a jugar a la empatía con alguien.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, Omi-kun? —pregunta Miya, alzando ambas cejas, ansioso porque él responda algo para tergiversarlo y usarlo a su favor.

—¡Omi-kun! ¿Qué no nos estás contando? ¡Queremos saber! —Bokuto incluso se atreve a invadir su espacio personal, echándole un brazo sobre el hombro. Kiyoomi contiene las ganas que tiene de pegarlo, pero sí que lo empuja para separarse de él.

—¿Omi-san estás saliendo con alguien? —Hinata lo traiciona al instante, haciéndole aquella pregunta tan certera. Kiyoomi siente comezón en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en las mejillas, que parece que van a estallarle de vergüenza de un momento a otro.

Su primer instinto es negar, pero le fallan las palabras, así que lo único que atina a hacer es sacudir con la cabeza. Una y otra vez, como si supiera que debe hacer énfasis porque ninguno de los presentes se conformará con una sencilla negativa. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, se siente mareado y atrapado por las circunstancias. Está a punto de decirles que mejor se metan en sus asuntos, pero lo salva el timbre de la puerta. Bokuto da una palmada, lo que le recuerda que hace unos minutos ordenaron comida a domicilio.

Kiyoomi suspira aliviado, pues de pronto deja de ser el centro de atención. Nunca se sintió tan feliz de percibir aroma a comida como en este momento. Hinata llega con las bolsas del pedido a domicilio y él se permite descansar en una esquina del sofá, porque luego de aquellos minutos de acoso, ya no tiene tanto apetito. Cruza los pies sobre el sofá y busca su teléfono porque quiere saber qué hora es. Sabe que mañana también tienen día libre, es precisamente por eso que Hinata insistió en invitarlos a su apartamento, pero quiere llegar temprano a su casa. Por costumbre, revisa sus mensajes nuevos y abre el chat de Wakatoshi. Lo primero que ve en la pantalla es una foto que parece sacada de un anuncio del periódico, porque es un apartamento completamente vacío. Hay una segunda foto que es la fachada de un edificio. Debajo de las fotos hay un mensaje, pero no alcanza a leer porque escucha que Bokuto lo llama.

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Si no vienes rápido te vas a quedar sin comer!

—Déjalo, tal vez está chateando con alguien especial.

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Ven aquí y cuéntanos!

Kiyoomi suspira hondo, cerrando la pantalla del teléfono y contando hasta cinco. Y luego hasta diez. Cuando baja las piernas del sofá, está convencido de que será una de las noches más largas de su vida.

***

[6:47 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: creo que me mudaré.

[10:13 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿Mudarte?

[10:13 p.m.] Sakusa K.: perdón. Ni siquiera me fijé en la hora. Me convencieron de cenar en el apartamento de Hinata y fue una odisea que me dejaran ir.

[10:14 p.m.] Sakusa K.: supongo que debes estar dormido. Me gustan las fotos. ¿Por qué mudarte?

[10:19 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: la renta es casi la misma y este queda más cerca del gimnasio. Puedo ir a pie todos los días.

[10:21 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¡eso suena bien! ¿cuándo te mudas?

[10:23 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: en dos semanas.

[10:24 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿la cena fue satisfactoria?

[10:25 p.m.] Sakusa K.: la comida estaba bien, pero sigo pensando que sería más fácil si tú y yo fuéramos compañeros.

[10:26 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿necesitas ayuda con la mudanza?

[10:27 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: no creo. No tengo tantas cosas.

[10:28 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿vendrías a Tokio para ayudarme? No debes interrumpir tus entrenamientos así.

[10:30 p.m.] Sakusa K.: por ti lo haría.

[10:33 p.m.] Sakusa K.: pero puedo visitarte después, cuando ya estés mudado.

[10: 34 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: suena bien.

***

Llueve.

No lo suficiente para ser una tormenta, pero sí lo bastante para ser una molestia y que Kiyoomi considere esperar unos minutos, a ver si la suerte lo acompaña y escampa un poco. Tiene un paraguas en la mochila, pues es un fiel creyente de revisar diariamente el pronóstico del tiempo, pero sabe que incluso usándolo acabará mojándose un poco. Además, lluvia también significa frío y no le apetece salir del gimnasio, luego de haber practicado por horas, a tiritar de frío.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia no van a destruir su perfecto estado físico. Kiyoomi es mucho más listo que eso, así que decide sentarse en uno de los bancos de la entrada, mientras observa la lluvia caer contra los cristales de la puerta. Sabe que varios de sus compañeros todavía están dentro, quizás haciendo lo mismo que él, así que ruega para sus adentros que nadie lo note. Cree que la suerte está a su favor porque con este clima duda mucho que a alguien se le ocurra inventar una salida.

Kiyoomi quiere creer que, por una vez, la suerte está de su lado.

Abre su teléfono para entretenerse y también porque tiene muy presente que Wakatoshi acaba de mudarse y quedó de enviarle fotografías de su nuevo apartamento, recién amueblado. Cuando abre el chat, efectivamente hay varias fotos en la pantalla. Son cinco en total, dos de la sala, una de la cocina y las dos últimas son de la que, asume, será la habitación de Wakatoshi. No sabe exactamente por cuál empezar a opinar, pero se distrae porque escucha la puerta abrirse.

Contrae las piernas porque la brisa lluviosa entra desde la calle, pero alza la vista para ver de quién se trata. A primera vista, no reconoce la silueta, porque lo cubre la mitad del paraguas y después porque tiene una capucha puesta. Cuando cierra el paraguas y se descubre la capucha, lo golpea una sensación de familiaridad repentina. Kiyoomi recuerda las facciones del joven mientras éste se ajusta los lentes, e intenta recordar dónde es que lo ha visto antes. Para cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Kiyoomi sabe por qué le resulta tan familiar.

—¡Akaashi! —la voz de Bokuto surge de pronto, como una melodía en medio de la tormenta que cae sobre Osaka—. ¡Te dije que no tenías que venir por mí! ¡Mírate! ¡Vas a resfriarte! Pero si hubiera sido yo, me habrías regañado. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?

Bokuto hace un puchero infantil, el muchacho se ríe. _Akaashi_. El armador de Fukurodani. Kiyoomi lo recuerda con su uniforme, los brazos alzados, listo para hacerle un pase perfecto a Bokuto. La nostalgia lo envuelve de pronto, las gotas de lluvia se convierten en el rumor de las graderías, los truenos en la lejanía se transforman en los vítores de los estudiantes, llamando su nombre una y otra vez.

—No fue para tanto, te lo aseguro. —Akaashi se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Pero Bokuto parece tomarse sus palabras muy en serio, porque le pasa una toalla limpia por toda la cara, obligando a Akaashi a quitarse los lentes para que no suceda un accidente. Kiyoomi está seguro de que es la primera vez que ve a Bokuto moverse tan lento. Por momentos se queda tan quieto como una estatua, moviendo tan sólo los dedos, para limpiar las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de Akaashi. Es un escenario tan inédito, que Kiyoomi siente la boca seca, dándose cuenta que hay algo en los movimientos de Bokuto, como si desprendieran sonidos de un idioma silencioso, frases que sólo Akaashi puede comprender.

—En mi paraguas hay espacio perfecto para los dos. ¡Gracias por recordarme el pronóstico del clima! Sino es seguro que lo habría dejado en casa. Eres el mejor, Akaashi… —hay algo distinto en la forma en que Bokuto pronuncia _Akaashi_. Suena como el clímax de una melodía, al desenlace de un libro. Le resulta tan crudo y visceral que Kiyoomi siente una quemazón en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera fisgoneando en asuntos que no son suyos a pesar de que Bokuto y Akaashi están justo frente a él.

Se siente más incómodo cuando Akaashi repara en él. Sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo y Akaashi se ajusta los lentes antes de saludarlo con una leve inclinación. Le regala una sonrisa sincera, la que le ofrecerías a un viejo amigo al reencontrarte con él después de mucho tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, Sakusa-san. Tiempo sin vernos.

—Mucho tiempo. —Kiyoomi asiente, sin moverse de su sitio. En otro momento se habría puesto de pie, para no parecer un maleducado, pero su instinto le dice que tiene que permanecer sentado. Hay una especie de barrera invisible que envuelve a Bokuto y Akaashi que le hace sentir incómodo, como si no debiera estar allí. Bokuto se engancha del brazo de Akaashi, haciendo que ambos caminen al mismo ritmo para acercarse hacia él. Kiyoomi, siente un cosquilleo en el pecho, como quien está en la orilla de la playa y ve una ola particularmente amenazante acercarse—. No sabía que… que ustedes…

Kiyoomi sabe que no se le ocurre ningún comentario que no suene completamente ridículo o que no lo deje en evidencia. Lo peor es que la otra alternativa es quedarse balbuceando incoherencias porque no sabe poner en palabras la inquietud que le da vueltas en la cabeza. Debe estar dando un espectáculo lamentable porque Bokuto se ríe y lo mira con un gesto que desprende una compasión que a Kiyoomi le tiñe las mejillas de vergüenza.

—Akaashi es la persona más importante para mí, Omi-kun. —Bokuto termina cualquier especulación con aquella frase tan certera, que enmarca con una sonrisa. Akaashi también sonríe, pero inclinando el rostro, con los hombros tensos y cargados de nerviosismo. Kiyoomi sabe que, de estar en su lugar, también estaría nervioso. No sabe cómo se comportaría le dijeran algo así, con una enorme sonrisa y con un tono tan seguro, que él es la persona más importante para alguien. Bokuto sonríe con todos los dientes, abrazando a Akaashi con fuerza.

—No sé si era eso lo que Sakusa-san quería decir… —la voz de Akaashi matiza la situación y Kiyoomi le agradece en silencio que se haya compadecido de él.

—¿No? —Bokuto parpadea varias veces, fijándose primero en él y luego en Akaashi. Se ríe a medias, sacando la lengua con un gesto juguetón—. ¿Te avergoncé de nuevo, Akaashi?

Kiyoomi está seguro que, de estar en el lugar de Akaashi, habría dicho que sí. De manera tajante, sin derecho a réplica y quizás con un tono de voz más brusco de lo necesario. Pero Akaashi no hace nada de eso, sino que se ríe, un sonido franco que reduce a la lluvia a un mero murmullo lejano en los tímpanos de Kiyoomi. Akaashi ladea el rostro, negando con la cabeza y después se encoge de hombros. Sus ojos brillan, incapaces de despegarse de Bokuto.

Kiyoomi siente un hueco en el estómago, de nuevo se apodera de él la sensación de estar observando algo que no debería. Tampoco parece que a Bokuto y Akaashi les importe demasiado su presencia, está seguro que estarían mirándose de la misma manera incluso si tuvieran cerca un batallón de guerra o una banda musical. Es como si no fuera conscientes de nada más a su alrededor.

Piensa en aquella vez en que le dijo a Wakatoshi que el amor era una plaga. Sigue absolutamente convencido de sus palabras.

***

[7:56 p.m.] Sakusa K.: me gustaron las fotos de tu nuevo apartamento.

[8:01 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: creo que te envié demasiadas

[8:02 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¡claro que no!

[8:03 p.m.] Sakusa K.: además, yo te las pedí.

[8:05 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: todavía hay algunas cajas en la sala.

[8:06 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: pero es lo único que falta.

[8:09 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿o sea que puedo ir a visitarte?

[8:10 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: dijiste que vendrías.

[8:12 p.m.] Sakusa K.: sí. Tengo que mirar mi calendario. Pero la próxima vez que viaje a Tokio te visitaré. Tengo que ver en persona tu nuevo apartamento.

[8:13 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: queda cerca del gimnasio. Es práctico.

[8:14 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿y las vistas? ¿cómo son?

[8:15 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: te puedo mandar una foto.

[8:17 p.m.] Sakusa K.: No.

[8:17 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿no?

[8:18 p.m.] Sakusa K.: las veré yo mismo cuando te visite.

[8:19 p.m.] Sakusa K.: será pronto. Lo prometo, Wakatoshi-kun.

***

Kiyoomi no tiene idea cómo se deja convencer para ir a esa tienda deportiva junto a Bokuto, Miya y Hinata. Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con que la pregunta de Bokuto lo pilló con la guardia baja y después Hinata remató diciéndole que quería sus consejos sobre cuáles eran las mejores zapatillas deportivas. Miya simplemente se encogió de hombros, mostrándole aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si supiera que no iba a negarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Quizás lo que pasa es que, luego de tanto tiempo juntos, Kiyoomi empieza a aceptarlos como parte vital de la rutina. Tal vez son más que simples compañeros de equipo. No quiere usar la palabra _“amigos”_ porque es demasiado severa. Wakatoshi es su amigo. Bokuto, Miya y Hinata son un buen punto intermedio.

—Pero, ¿cómo te vas a poner eso, Bokkun? Para hacer deporte también hay que tener buen gusto.

Es por eso que Kiyoomi está allí, en aquella inmensa tienda deportiva, en un pomposo centro comercial, escuchando cómo Miya critica a Bokuto por ponerse una camisa. Podría estar en su casa, descansando tranquilamente en el sofá, pero está allí viendo cómo Bokuto se sonroja avergonzado por haber escogido una camisa azul chillón. Sí es cierto que el color es francamente espantoso, pero es más divertido cuando es él quien señala los pésimos gustos de los demás. Escucharlos de un tercero no genera la misma satisfacción.

—¿Insinúas que esto es feo? ¡Hinata! ¿Me veo feo? —exclama Bokuto a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de una de las dependientas de la tienda. Kiyoomi carraspea y se inclina hacia ella, quien lo mira con un gesto piadoso. Está seguro de que debe estar compadeciéndose de él por tener que lidiar con un trío de idiotas que, entre todos, apenas comparten media neurona.

—¡Claro que no te ves feo, Bokuto-san! ¡Atsumu-san sólo quiso decir que…! —Hinata se atraganta con sus propias palabras, fijándose en Miya con detenimiento. Esta vez, Kiyoomi no puede evitar reírse, porque empatiza con el predicamento de Hinata. Debe ser muy difícil justificar a Miya en voz alta y, aun peor, hacer ver sus comentarios como algo positivo. Hinata sí que lo intenta, porque carraspea y les ofrece a todos una sonrisa cargada de nerviosismo—. Atsumu-san sólo quiso decir que, tal vez, el azul no te favorece tanto.

La frase en labios de Hinata suena tan sincera, que Bokuto lo está meditando en serio. Se mira al espejo, una y otra vez, para luego fijarse en él. Kiyoomi siente comezón en toda la piel cuando sabe lo que Bokuto dirá a continuación. Antes de que Bokuto abra la boca, él está arrepintiéndose por enésima vez de haber venido.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Omi-kun? —dice, con los labios arrugados y su rostro cargado de expectativa por su respuesta.

Kiyoomi inspira hondo, apretando los labios debajo de su mascarilla y sintiendo, por una vez, el peso de su propia respiración. Tiene la respuesta en la punta de los labios, contagiado de la impaciencia que exuda la postura corporal de Bokuto, y también la de Hinata, quien está junto a él.

—Yo opino que la vida es muy corta para prestar atención a lo que otros imbéciles opinen sobre tus gustos en ropa, Bokuto. —Kiyoomi ladea el rostro y hace un gesto seco con la mano, zanjando la situación, al menos de su parte.

—¿Por imbéciles de refieres a mí y a Hinata? ¿O sólo a mí? ¡Omi-kun! ¡Espera! —Miya, por supuesto, que quiere seguir haciéndolo partícipe de la conversación, pero Kiyoomi da la media vuelta y decide ignorarlo.

En el fondo, espera que Bokuto se compre aquella camiseta tan espantosa solamente para que los comentarios de Miya caigan en saco roto. Mientras tanto, aprovechará que están en una tienda deportiva para fisgonear un poco. Kiyoomi está seguro de que él no cae en la categoría de persona consumista, ha visto lo que hace la gente que estira más de la cuenta los límites de sus tarjetas de crédito y él está más bien del otro lado del espectro. Pero cuando está en tiendas deportivas, la perspectiva cambia un poco. Kiyoomi siempre está dispuesto a darse caprichos si se trata de artículos de deporte.

Se queda en la sección de zapatillas, porque es la más cercana a los vestidores y en el fondo le divierte escuchar la voz de Bokuto, quejándose una y otra vez sobre por qué su elección de ropa le viene bien. Kiyoomi no quiere aceptarlo, pero quizás se está acostumbrando demasiado rápido a estar rodeado de tres idiotas. Cuando se lo toma con humor, no es tan malo, incluso es divertido.

—Omi-san… ¿vas a comprar nuevas zapatillas también? —Hinata se acerca a él como lo haría un niño pequeño con sus padres, con pasos firmes y llenos de confianza. Le sonríe y empieza a hablar sobre marcas y qué tanto necesita una muda de zapatillas deportivas porque las que utiliza para practicar fuera de la cancha ya están muy gastadas.

—Creo que necesito unas nuevas zapatillas para correr… —en realidad, no las necesita en el estricto sentido de la palabra, las que utiliza todavía están muy bien. Pero nunca está de más tener un par extra en el armario, sólo por si acaso. Hinata amplía su sonrisa, con ese gesto tan calcado a Bokuto que cualquiera pensaría que son familia. O, tal vez, que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. Kiyoomi se pregunta si él también coleccionará manías de sus compañeros con el paso de los meses.

Siente un escalofrío apoderarse de él, mientras ruega para sus adentros que eso no suceda nunca.

—Cuando iba a la escuela, hacía ejercicio extra porque iba en bicicleta a todos lados. He pensado en comprarme una de nuevo, pero todavía no estoy muy seguro… ¿Tú qué opinas? —Hinata está arrodillado a su lado, buscando en las estanterías inferiores el par de zapatillas que le parezca mejor. Kiyoomi parpadea un instante, mientras sopesa qué se supone que debe decir. A él le gusta trotar porque cree que es mucho más práctico y puede hacerlo incluso en las aceras, pero la bicicleta tampoco es mala idea.

—Si lo hacías en la escuela, seguro que puedes volver a hacerlo. No me parece mal… —parece que esa es justo la validación que esperaba Hinata, porque lo mira con los ojos cargados de ilusión. Vuelve a hablar, muy rápido, con las frases pisoteándose entre sí, contándole sobre marcas de bicicletas y otras cosas que a Kiyoomi no le hacen mucho sentido. Se queda callado, tan sólo escuchándolo hablar, porque presiente que no tiene que ser tan activo en la conversación para que Hinata se quede satisfecho. Está seguro que será sólo cuestión de tiempo para verlo llegar a los entrenamientos manejando su nueva bicicleta.

Kiyoomi aprovecha el instante en que Hinata se mueve para preguntarle algo a la dependienta, para fijarse con más detenimiento en los modelos de zapatillas que tiene delante de él. Lo que más le molesta cuando hay tanta variedad a su alrededor, es que resulta difícil tomar una decisión. Se inclina, arrodillándose tal cual hizo Hinata minutos antes, para revisar con calma los pares de zapatillas que están en las estanterías inferiores.

Encuentra unas blancas, que tiene rayas azules y doradas en los costados. Las zapatillas blancas no le gustan particularmente, se manchan muy pronto, pero hay algo en aquel diseño estilizado que le llama demasiado la atención. Toma la zapatilla entre las manos y, por un instante, piensa si preguntarle opinión a Hinata. Sin embargo, éste sigue hablando animadamente con la dependienta y, además de no querer interrumpirlo, se da cuenta que hay otra opinión que necesita con más urgencia.

Cuando toma la fotografía con el teléfono, lo envía directamente al chat de Wakatoshi. No lo piensa sino hasta después que se queda allí arrodillado, con el teléfono entre las manos. La única opinión que le interesa en este momento es la de Wakatoshi. De hecho, es mucho más que una opinión, lo que añora en este preciso instante es su atención absoluta, por eso Kiyoomi no puede evitar decepcionarse al ver que Wakatoshi todavía no lee su mensaje.

Kiyoomi arruga la nariz, atorándose de la impresión, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza.

—¡Omi-kun! ¿Vas a llevar esas zapatillas…? ¿Qué haces…? —Bokuto lo saca de su epifanía y tiene que apoyar ambas rodillas en el piso para no caerse. No se da cuenta que deja al descubierto su teléfono hasta que escucha el resoplido de Bokuto—. ¡Hablas con Ushiwaka! ¿Omi-kun, es con él con quien te la pasas chateando todo el tiempo? ¡No creas que no te hemos visto!

Es la primera vez, desde que lo conoce, que no se toma un comentario de Bokuto a mal. De hecho, cuando Kiyoomi vuelve a ponerse de pie, no está molesto. Más bien, está demasiado consternado como para responder. Porque, en el fondo, las palabras de Bokuto son como la última pieza del rompecabezas que acaba por encajar dentro de él. Tiene la garganta seca y un golpeteo incesante en el pecho.

De la misma forma en que tiene que mirar sus jugadas grabadas para tener una mejor comprensión de sus errores, a veces hace falta un empujón para tener claras las cosas.

Quizás sí es cierto, y Wakatoshi no es solamente su amigo.

***

[9:39 p.m.] Sakusa K.: sí compré las zapatillas. Costaban un poco más de lo normal.

[9:40 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: son una inversión.

[9:41 p.m.] Sakusa K.: sí, lo sé. Eso me dije cuando les di la tarjeta de crédito.

[9:44 p.m.] Sakusa K.: ¿sabes, Wakatoshi-kun? Bokuto piensa que estamos saliendo.

[9:45 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: ¿saliendo?

[9:46 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: Bokuto piensa que somos novios, ¿es eso?

[9:49 p.m.] Sakusa K.: sí. Iba a decirle que era una locura. Pero luego pensé que… hablamos todo el tiempo.

[9:50 p.m.] Sakusa K.: me gusta que hablemos todos los días. Quiero que sepas todo lo que me pasa. Eres la única persona a la que quiero contarle absolutamente todo.

[9:51 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: no me molesta que hablemos todo el tiempo.

[9:52 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: me gusta que hablemos todos los días.

[9:53 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: tú eres quien más sabe todo lo que hago.

[9:54 p.m.] Sakusa K.: quise decirlo porque… tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez a ti te pasaba igual.

[9:55 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: sí es igual. Tal vez Bokuto tiene razón.

[9:56 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: tal vez sí estamos saliendo.

[9:57 p.m.] Sakusa K.: iré a verte el próximo fin de semana

[9:58 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: dijiste que podías recién a fin de mes.

[9:59 p.m.] Sakusa K.: lo sé. Pero no me importa. Quiero verte. ¿Te molesta?

[10:00 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: no.

[10:01 p.m.] U. Wakatoshi: yo también quiero verte.

***

Kiyoomi se ajusta la mascarilla cuando baja del metro. Tokio le parece más grande, mucho más gris y atestada de gente de lo que recordaba. Sabe que es sólo una impresión, porque lleva bastante tiempo viviendo lejos de la que fue su casa por tantos años. Pero el murmullo de la gente, su cercanía, sus olores, son más de los que Kiyoomi puede soportar por más de diez minutos seguidos. Se siente liberado cuando por fin sale del metro, incluso si eso significa aspirar aire contaminado por los automóviles y camiones que transitan por las calles.

Cuando escucha el sonido de los motores, un par de metros delante de él, Kiyoomi siente que le empezará una jaqueca de un momento a otro. Pero se obliga a no pensar en los autos, ni tampoco en los peatones, ni en la horrible contaminación visual que hay en ese montón de carteles que hay del otro lado de la calle. Kiyoomi saca su teléfono de la chaqueta, para revisar la dirección de Wakatoshi. Según el mapa, está a un par de cuadras, no más que un par de minutos a pie. Se consuela pensando que estará allí en unos minutos y que podrá escapar de tanto ruido y, sobre todo, de tanto contacto humano obligatorio. Se acomoda la mochila a un costado, pues decidió viajar ligero y empacó solo lo estrictamente necesario.

Al cruzar la calle, Kiyoomi decide que contar los pasos hasta el edificio donde vive Wakatoshi es un buen entretenimiento. Si cuenta los pasos, ignora por un momento el golpeteo en su pecho. Ese ruido constante que le da miedo, porque le recuerda la importancia que tiene esta visita para él. Recuerda que, aunque no le dio mayores detalles a nadie, Bokuto acabó enterándose que estaría en Tokio ese fin de semana. Kiyoomi no entiende cómo demonios le llega toda la información, si no fuera porque sería muy absurdo, pensaría que es un espía del gobierno a medio tiempo.

Kiyoomi cuenta exactamente setenta y ocho pasos hasta que llega a la entrada del edificio. Contiene la respiración cuando se anuncia por el intercomunicador. Se siente como un niño, pues identifica la misma emoción que tuvo la primera vez que un remate suyo cruzó la red. Una trayectoria imparable, una curva perfecta que rebotó contra el piso, inalcanzable para nadie. En ese momento, Kiyoomi tuvo la certeza de que su vida cambiaría para siempre. Es idéntica a esta sensación, que se le escabulle del pecho y le causa un cosquilleo en el resto del cuerpo.

Dentro del edificio, Kiyoomi reinicia el conteo justo cuando decide subir por las escaleras. Son treinta y dos escalones los que lo separan de Wakatoshi, que sube trotando, así que siente el pecho agitado cuando alcanza su destino.

Kiyoomi se detiene a unos centímetros del timbre, deja el dedo suspendido en el aire mientras se pregunta qué demonios va a decir. Llevan hablándose a diario por meses, sin que Kiyoomi piense en temas de conversación, pues estos surgen entre ambos de manera natural y cotidiana. Tiene la boca seca y se recuerda, una y otra vez, que Wakatoshi está del otro lado de la puerta, esperándolo. Movido por aquel impulso, decide tocar el timbre.

La puerta se abre y allí está, por fin frente a él, Wakatoshi. Kiyoomi se queda ahí de pie, con las manos apoyadas en las tiras de la mochila, apretándolas con fuerza para mejorar su postura. Wakatoshi lo está mirando sin parpadear, con esa expresión neutra que él conoce de memoria. De pronto, toda la familiaridad que se tienen toca fondo y algo estalla dentro de él, convirtiéndose en el impulso que necesita.

— _Tadaima_.

Como si hubiera pronunciando un hechizo, Wakatoshi deja de apoyarse en la puerta y la abre por completo, dándole espacio suficiente para que entre. Kiyoomi no recuerda haberse sentido tan extasiado en toda su vida, ni siquiera el voleibol le transmitió una sensación semejante. Cuando Wakatoshi le responde, ya está convencido que sus pies lo llevaron justo al lugar correcto.

— _Okaeri._

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¿no lloraste también con el final del manga de Haikyuu? Como siempre, cualquier comentario/kudo es más que bienvenido. No creo que deje de escribir de Haikyuu nunca y seguiré gritando por él en twitter @mysteryspot por si quieren encontrar mis lágrimas.


End file.
